Jigoku
Jigoku, o Reino do Mal, Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 6 também conhecido como o Reino Sombrio, é uma contraparte distorcida do verdadeiro submundo. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 10 Um reino corrompido cujas hordas vagam pelas Terras Sombrias sob o comando de Fu Leng. Seus servos atacam sem piedade a Muralha Kaiu, a única barreira entre as Terras Sombrias e Rokugan. The Great Clans A Mácula era a força corruptora associada com as Terras Sombrias e Fu Leng, uma manifestação física do domínio do Jigoku sobre o mundo mortal. Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) É sabido que os oni são habitantes desse reino. Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander Devolução O Jigoku era um bastião de reabilitação e justa recompensa, mas eventualmente se tornou um criadouro das tramas malignas de demônios corruptos que distorceram os mecanismos do Jigoku para seus próprios fins destrutivos e egoístas. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 135 Criação No princípio o mundo era amorfo e fluido. Eventualmente as partes leves se separaram e se tornaram os Céus, e as partes mais pesadas afundaram e tornaram-se o terra. Quando o mundo foi batizado por Onnotangu e Amaterasu e novos deuses e feras surgiram, os demônios mazoku do submundo habitavam as profundezas da terra para supervisionar as almas dos mortos. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 8 O Jigoku é um turbilhão labiríntico de dor e sofrimento, com rios de sangue, montanhas de ossos e incontáveis horrores. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III Fu Leng Fu Leng caiu do Tengoku e atravessou a terra até chegar no próprio Jigoku. A corrupção do Jigoku se espalhou pelo buraco, indo para as terras circundantes, e demônios logo se seguiram. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Esse portal entre os reinos ficou conhecido como o Abismo Infecto de Fu Leng. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 199 Pode ser que os poderes malignos do Jigoku tenam tentado escravizar Fu Leng, mas ele era um ser divino. Isso permitiu que ele dominasse o Jigoku, resultando em uma simbiose malevolente e extremamente perigosa. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 7 Fu Leng e o Jigoku alimentaram as piores tendências uns dos outros, e os prisioneiros conquistaram sua prisão. O Jigoku já não era uma penitenciária, mas uma fortaleza. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 137 Mácula A Mácula é o poder corruptor associado às Terras Sombrias e a Fu Leng, uma manifestação física do domínio do Jigoku sobre o reino mortal. Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) Yomi As fronteiras inexpugnáveis do Yomi mantém os males o Jigoku afastados, mas a queda de Fu Leng no submundo rachou essas fronteiras. Conforme Fu Leng, saturado com a maldade do Jigoku, ficava mais poderoso e influente, o Jigoku se insinuou cada vez mais para o Yomi, chegando a capturar vários sorei azarados, que sofrem desde então. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 134 Profecia da Ordem dos Sete Trovões Uma profecia previu que aproximadamente de mil em mil anos um conflito entre os campeões do Ningen-dô e do Jigoku ocorreria, um dia conhecido como o Dia do Trovão. A Ordem dos Sete Trovões seria formada por sete rokugani mortais, que lutariam pelo Reino dos Mortais, e as duas forças combateriam uma a outra para determinar quem estaria no controle pelos próximos mil anos.. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Dia do Trovão Então chegou o Dia do Trovão. Devido ao amor que os Kami tinham pelos mortais conhecidos como os Sete Trovões, eles peticionaram o Tengoku para que os Trovões caídos pudessem viver o pós-vida junto a eles no Paraíso, em vez de arriscar se corromper no Yomi. Os intendentes do Paraíso fizeram ainda melhor, transportando o Yomi inteiro, com todos os seus Sorei, para os céus, onde as profanações do Jigoku não poderiam alcançá-los. O Yomi estava a salvo, mas o submundo foi perdido para o Jigoku, com excessão do Meido. Emma-Ô, seus Reis do Inferno e seus leais mazoku desceram das alturas para reconquistar o mundo abaixo. Eles retomara os níveis agora conhecido como Meido, Gaki-dô e o Tôshigoku das forças do Jigoku. Categoria:Jigoku Categoria:Idioma Rokugani